In Love With You
by EspadAki7
Summary: Yusei is in love with Akiza.Akiza is in love with Yusei.How will they admit their feelings,and what is going to happen? Many other things will happen before and after their 'get together'. OCs and other pairings!
1. Chapter 1

Hallo NtinAki7 here! Well I don't know what else I'm supposed to write so greetings to everyone! This is my first fanfic and I hope it doesn't suck (a lot).I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

(The period of time is two months before the WRGP and after Akiza got her license)

"…" **: **dialogues

'…' **: **thoughts

**Chapter 1**

**Akiza's POV: **

'It's Tuesday and I'm studying physics. And guess what! I don't understand anything at all. You're asking why I wasn't paying attention to the teacher. Well I think you know the answer. (I was hopping Yusei would be able to help me)

Yeah, I know you're thinking I'm stupid but seriously I don't know what else to do to have his attention. He is busy with that jerk super genius mechanic, Bruno and the new engine. And when he has some free time he spends it with that French slut Sherry LeBlanc, to find some information for Yliaster. I don't hate her I really don't, but the fact that she takes him from me it pisses me off! He's mine bitch!'I thought

'Back to our main topic should I call him or not? Ahhhr! I hate dilemmas!'I took a coin from mydesk and I put it on the top of my thumb_. "_Heads call him, tails I don't do anything" I said and tossed the coin. I let it fall on top of my hand and stared at it_. _"Heads. Damn it!"I said.

I took my phone from my jacket's pocket and dialed Yusei's number, after a few beeps a voice from the other line_: "_Hey, Akiza! What's up?" Yusei said_._

'Stay calm, stay calm and sound cool.' "Hallo Yusei! I'm fine. Listen I have a difficult time understanding my physics homework, mind if you help me?" _I said. _'Please say yes, please, please with a cherry on top!'

"No, I don't have a problem, come to my place around 4, because I need to clean up the exploded engine that you-know_-_who caused it" Yusei said. I was sure that I heard someone say_: _"It's not _**my **_fault you crab head!" with an Australian accent (the one and only Jack Atlas).

I chuckled at the comment and said_:_ "Then see you later" "Can't wait!" Yusei said with a soft voice and hanged up.'The time is 3:15 so I have to get ready.'

* * *

><p><strong>At Yusei's Place <strong>

**Yusei's POV **

'Thank God, I'm going to have an excuse to spend some time with her! I don't want Akiza to find out that I'm in love with her, she will reject me for sure… I mean all the guys begging her to go out with them and she says no! Do I have any chance?'

A slap at the back of my head made me shook the thoughts out of my head. "Hey! What was that for?" I said brushing my head. "I'm talking to you like…uhm…let's say five minutes now?" Crow said. "What's the matter with you men? OOOH… I know Akiza called you, am I right?" I blushed at the name he mentioned. 'Damn it! Why can't I keep my feelings for myself?'

"I don't have any idea of what are you talking about! I said in a fixed-puzzled tone. "I'm not going to play the you do-I don't game! Just tell her how you feel, don't act like sissie!" Crow said with an upset tone.

"Okay, fine I admit it I'm in love with her, but I can't risk seeing her by revealing how I feel… I mean I don't know if she likes me back!" I said and Crow grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me. "Are you nuts? She's crazy about you! A blind man could see that! I mean what else do you want her to do to show that she's in love with you?" Crow said while he was still shaking me.

"First of all: STOP SHAKING ME!" I yelled at him and he stopped. "And second of all: what do you mean?" I said confused. Crow opened his mouth and when some seconds passed he said: "Do you mean that you still haven't got it?"

'I am even more confused right now. Well done Crow you enlightened me!' When he saw that I wasn't planning to respond he continued. "I mean that every time you smile, stare or talk to her she had that look on her face like she is 6-year-old girl who meets Santa Claus!"

'Well I actually see excitement at her gaze, but I never thought that it was for me as guy, but as a best friend because she never had one.' I opened my mouth to speak but the doorbell interrupted me.

Crow went to answer the door but to his surprise he smashed his face to the door as the twins rushed in. "Sorry Crow, are you alright?" said Luna in a caring tone. "Leo! Watch your moves you hurt Crow!" Luna yelled at her brother and helped Crow up. "Sorry Crow didn't see ya!" said Leo with a voice full of concern.

"Hallo Yusei!" said the two twins simultaneously. "Hallo guys" I said. "Can't…feeeeeeeeel…headdd!" Crow said staggering. I looked at the clock, and the time was… 'Damn it! I have 15 minutes to clean up the mess!' "Hey guys, mind if you help me clean up?" I asked the twins.

"No, not at all! Leo! Get your lazy feet and help me help Yusei clean up!" said Luna. "Awwwwwwww! Do I have to?" Leo moaned. "NOW!" yelled Luna and Leo came to help us.

After a few minutes we heard the engine of a familiar duel runner becoming louder and louder. "Hear! It's Akiza!" Leo said enthusiastically. A red duel runner came in the garage and its driver took of her helmet and said: "Hallo everyone! Hey where are Jack and Bruno?" she said and the twins hugged her. "Hi Akiza! They are watching TV in the living room." Crow said.

'Oh my God she's SO CU-wait what? Bad thoughts Yusei, bad thoughts!' I said to myself as I was getting red all over my face. "Hallo Akiza, shall we go to my room to help you with your homework?" I asked. "Sure!" she responded and took her bag from her duel runner.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaah…go _'study' _guys!" said Crow with a lot of emphasis at the word study. Akiza gave Crow a death glare. "Perv!" I said. We headed to my room and started doing her homework, but what happened next wasn't expected!

* * *

><p>Hope you like it! Review or send a PM to let me know what you think about it! I'm going to update next week soooooooooo goodbye everyone until then! Have a nice day!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hallo everyone wha- *Jack interrupted me*

Jack: Hallo? HALLO? The only thing you say after 2 whole weeks is that stupid **'HALLO'**? You said that you would update in 1 week **NOT 2! **

Me: I take this as a 'I like your story but I am too arrogant to admit it'? Well I don't care what you think, but I do care for all the other readers that like my story. I'm terribly sorry guys! I had a lot of homework to do, and when I tried to upload a huge error came in front of my screen with a weird code beside it, that's why my second chapter is so late…

Jack: What? I didn't say that- OOOOOOOOOhhhhhhh just forget it!

Me: Do the disclaimer already!

Jack: Grrrrrrrrrrrr! NtinAki7 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Yusei's POV:**

"You have to use the second formula of Newton's law to solve this problem." I said. She nodded and started doing her homework. 'I have to admit these problems are really tough!'

After a few minutes I broke the silence."Soooooo what are you doing when you are not here?" I asked.

"Well I help Dave with his psychic powers , doing my homework and I started taking kung fu few weeks ago lessons; nothing at all…" she answered.

"Really? Show me some moves!" I said and stood up. Then I looked down and saw that she was wearing a skirt. I blushed and sat down. "I forgot that you're wearing a skirt maybe another time!" I said feeling embarrassed.

"And under it, a pair of shorts! You think I am so stupid to ride a motorcycle with a skirt only?" she responded. "Now stand up to get your butt kicked" She said and I chuckled as I got up.

"Don't count on it" I said and she grabbed my wrist.

" Is that so?" she said.

"Technically speaking I am stronger because I was fighting since I wa-" I managed to say before I found my face smacked on the floor and Akiza on top of my back. I felt hot breathing against my ear.

"That's what you get when you're messing with me Fudo" she said sarcastically and the door was pushed open.

"What happened guys?" Crow said. His jaw fell to the floor, his eyes went wide and bursted into laughter when he saw the position we were. "First of all: what did you do to her Yusei?" he paused to laugh louder" And second of all: How come I am the perverted one?" he said and fell to the floor laughing. After that Jack came too but to my surprise he only had a little smirk on his face when he saw me and Akiza. 'He isn't laughing too? That's weird…'Akiza stood up and she was heading to Jack's direction. When she was in front of him they hi-5ed each other.

"Well done Izinski!" he said and they started laughing as I and Crow stood up from the floor.

"What's going on here?" Crow asked confused.

"You've planned it, right?" I said crossing my hands as I waited for a response.

"Actually no, we didn't" Jack responded while he was trying to hide his laughter.

"Then why are you laughing?" Crow said

"It's funny because our little champion over there was beat up by a girl who started kung fu lessons two weeks ago!" Jack said and pointed at me.

"Why am I the last one who learns everything in here?" I said annoyed.

"Guys, what are you talking about?" Crow said.

"Well let's tell them what happened from the beginning" Akiza said

**Flashback**

After Akiza passed her license exams, Jack went to congratulate her.

Jack: You did quite well!

Akiza: That's good to hear from one of the best riding-duelist in the world.

Jack: Since you got your license I think you need something else to do…

Akiza: Like?

Jack: Like learning how to defend yourself.

Akiza: Why do I have to? I mean I have psychic powers to defend myself!

Jack: I know but I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen. And let's just say I don't want to lose one of my best friends, and that's a way to make sure I won't.

Akiza: Aren't you being a little overprotective? And wait did you just called me 'best friend'?

Jack: Yeah I did, most of all we are like a family now and I have to protect you like a big brother his little sister.

Akiza:*raises an eyebrow* Who are you and where is Jack?*

Jack: *chuckles* I know I may be a total jerk sometimes but that doesn't mean that I don't have a heart!

Akiza: I am just kidding, what do you suggest?

Jack: Here *gives her a white paper with a phone number on it.* This is the number of a friend of mine that teaches kung fu.

Akiza: Thank you… *takes the paper from his hand *

Jack: Let's go back το the others.

Akiza: Fine! Let's go!

**End of Flashback**

"So, that was the topic of your conversation back then?" Crow said and they nodded.

"Shall we countinue our studying?" I said irritated.

"Let's go Crow." Jack said.

We continued to study until when a ring tone interrupted us. It was Akiza's phone. "Hallo, what is it are you ok?" Akiza said to-I don't know who. Someone from the other line told her something that made her very sad. She hanged up, and she looked down at her shoes.

"Akiza, what happened?" I asked with my voice full of concern.

"My dad is going to a business trip AGAIN! I thought we would spent some time with me this week, he promised me!" she said and she started crying. My heart was breaking every time she was crying.

"And I… I… thought he wanted to make up for the time lost when I left home… I… thought he regretted sending me away!" she said between her sobs. I couldn't help but hug her. Iput my hands around her waist and she put her hands around my neck to bring me closer to her as she was crying on my shoulder.

"Akiza, can I do anything for that? Please don't cry. I can't see you cry, please don't cry." I said with a broken voice." I'm sure that your father didn't want to hurt you. And I'm sure he regretted sending you away, because of your powers, but you have to understand that he is a senator and he have to be very responsible and most of all he will never stop loving you." I said. I put my finger under her chin and made her look at me.

"We are friends" 'even though I hope we could be something more than that' "and I don't want to see you sad, so tell me, what can I do to bring at your face that adorable smile of yours?" 'Wait! Did I have just said the word I think I said?' I took of my glove and with my thump I whipped her tears. "Do you want me to sleep over at your house, like a pajama party?" I suggested.

"Would you do that for me? I mean don't you have to build the new engine?" she asked me.

"You are more important than the engine." I said and she smiled at me.

* * *

><p>When we finished studying I took a bag to put my pjs and toothbrush as Akiza was putting her books inside her schoolbag. When we had finished packing our things we went downstairs to leave.<p>

"Where do you think you're going?" Jack said when we passed the living room.

"None of your business!" I answered.

"Bye lovebirds!" Crow said.

"Never forget that I can smash you like a grape if I wanted to!" Akiza screamed.

"Okay, mum!" said Crow ironically.

"You are such an asshole!" Akiza said when I opened the door. I waved goodbye to Crow and Jack and then I and Akiza left for her house.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? Or did you hate it? You know what you have to do! Bye! :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hall-

The whole Team 5D's with a huge cake on their hands: Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday for the 20th of December! Happy Birthday to you! Blow the candles!

Me: Fuuuuuuuuu. Guys thank you so much! But I wouldn't be here right now, if it wasn't for the **BEST **English teacher in **THIS SOLAR SYSTEM**! A huge thank you to my teacher! Everybody clap for Miss Maria Poleou!

*claps and whistles*

Me: One more thank you goes to my classmates (from my English lessons) too! Thank you Amalia, Maria and Vanna!

*claps*

Me: And of course another thanks to my readers and reviewers!

*claps one more time*

Me: Well is anyone willing to do the disclaimer?

Leo: Mememememememe! Pick me! *I point at him* Yeah! NtinAki7 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**At Akiza's Place:**

**Akiza's POV**

That's so cool! Yusei's going to sleep with me! (not in the same bed for those with dirty mind!) "What do you want to eat?" I asked as we entered the Izinski mansion.

"It doesn't matter" Yusei said with a gentle smile on his face.

"Well, I'll order from hamburger place. Wanna eat a Western Burger?"

"I don't have a problem" he responded. I took the phone from the living's room table and ordered our food. After that we went to my room to play Tekken.

"I'll take Christie Montero" I said and chose my player.

"And I… I'll take Jin Kazama!" he said. After a few rounds that I won he was like O.O.

"I… didn't know you were that good" Yusei said and he looked at me. "I mean you've never mentioned that you like video games" he added.

"If you think that I was good, then you shall see my cousin Aki playing!" I said and looked at him.

"I thought that Aki was your name… To be exact your Japanese name" he said confused

"Yeah it is. Well her real name is Konstantina. But in Greece it's very easy to make nick names. Her friends called her Ntina, then Ntinaki because they thought it was cute and that's how she's now called Aki." I responded

(A/N Well I think you understand who her cousin is)

"That explains a lot. Let's play another round!" he said enthusiastically. After a few minutes I won the battle again.

"What's up Yusei? You, the mighty Duel Champion, can't win the Black Rose in a simple game?" I chuckled ironically. When I said that, he stood up and walked to me. He had a huge smirk on his face when he was in front of me.

Then he started tickling me.

"Yusei… hahahahaha… plea-hahahahaha… please stop-hahahaha… can't brea-hahahaha" I laughed aloud.

"Oooh! Is that so? The Black Rose can't win the Duel Champion?" he said as he continued playing with my waist. I fell from my chair to the floor and Yusei continued tickling me. "You are very beautiful when you're laughing." He said and stopped tickling me. 'Hang on a sec! Did he just call me beautiful?' I felt heat coming at my cheeks. I blushed harder when I realized he was next to me on his knees at my left and his face a few inches from mine. We stayed like that for a few seconds looking into each other's eyes, when he stood up and offered me his hands. I took it and stood up too.

"Is there any other game that you think you can beat me?" he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Yusei's POV<strong>

We played many video games and at the most of them Akiza was victorious. Then I remembered something she had mentioned before. "Akiza?" I said

"What is it Yusei?" She said

"I've just remembered… who is that Dave-guy you've mentioned before?"

"He is a friend I made at the Arcadia Movement. Sayer sent him at the 'island', after Dave started understanding what he was up to. He is the only friend I had before I met you." she said before the doorbell rang. "I'm going!" she nearly screamed. We went to the door and Akiza opened it. A guy with short blond hair and green eyes, about my height was in front of us with a bag on his hands. A smile came on his face when he saw Akiza.

"D-Dave?" she stuttered. 'Oh, boy' I thought.

"Since when you deliver burgers?" she asked him.

"Since last week, cutie!" he responded. 'I don't have a good feeling about this!' I thought. "Who is he?" he said while he was pointing at me.

She slapped his hand to stop pointing at me and said: "He is one of my best friends, he name is Yusei" she said.

"I'm Dave btw." He said and offered me his hand for a handshake and I accepted it.

"I hate to interrupt, but unfortunately for you two I'M STARVING!" she screamed. Then she took the bag from Dave's hand, handed him the money turned him around and pushed him. "Bye now!" she said and closed the door. "Let's go eat already!" she complained.

After we ate, we watched a movie and played video games until 12:30 in the midnight.

"I'm so tired!" she yawned and laid on her bed. 'She's so cu-awwwww why can't I stop thinking like that?' I thought. "Yusei! Earth to Yusei! Are you in there budy?" Akiza said.

"Yeah, I'm ok. What did you said to me?" I asked her.

"I said: Do you want me to saw were the guest room is?" she said.

"Yes, let's go." I said and yawned too. She showed me the room I would sleep, we said good night and she closed my door. I tried to get some sleep, but I couldn't stop thinking about Akiza. Well, finally after the 100th time of tossing and turn around the bed, I fell asleep.

But in the middle of the night loud screams woke me up.

* * *

><p>For those who didn't understand who Akiza's cousin is PM to me to tell you, if you wanna know! Well that was it! I hope you liked it! Bye! :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hallo everyone! Ntinaki7 is here with a new chapter of the story. You all might wonder now, what the hell is this chic talking about? She was gone for a year and half now and she just saying a hello? Or others might have just abandoned the story soooo for those that are still hanging around and still waiting for this crap, I'm asking a BIG, FAT sorry, that I haven't updated for so long… **

**The truth is that, changes in my life took place so fast that I didn't have time to think them over, situations came up and held me back as a result I've been becoming more and more frustrated with everything around me. I transformed into a darker, more miserable creature and I became gloomier than I was before… (and believe me, it IS possible). **

**Anyways the main reason which I didn't update was firstly the fact that I was going to turn the story into a too dark and drama fic for its own good and secondly I didn't have a computer to work with. But it's too late to mumble about this. ^^ Soooooo to the story fellahs! **

**Oh Oh Oh! Before you get to the story I have to inform you that my writing style has slightly changed so please go easy on me with the flames…**

* * *

><p><strong>Akiza's POV:<strong>

_I was walking in the darkness. No, I _am _walking in the darkness. But why am I afraid? What happened to me? What am I looking for?_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

Akiza took in her surroundings, well anything she could really take in with so little light. Suddenly she realized why this place was familiar. She was in the alley that she used to haunt as the Black Rose Witch. But why was she here?

As she was walking she noticed that she stepped in a big puddle with red liquid. Panic raced through her when she understood what it was. Sobs took over her body as she hid her face inside the palms of her hands. Wait! Why her hands felt sticky? Looking down at her hands she saw blood dripping from them. Frightened and with a face full of blood and tears she looked around, but soon after she regretted that decision.

All around the field she could see limps and corpses abandoned here and there. She could see all the lifeless eyes looking at her and then the hideous smell of the dead bodies and the blood reached her nose. That's when she started feeling nauseous. Shivers shook her body into her very core as she came face to face with the demon that caused all of this pain and misery to those poor people.

She was looking at herself, who was laughing manically at the damage around. An evil smirk adored her face and a glint, that made her blood cold in her veins, was now at her old self's eyes.

Soon the scenery changed and she could see Yusei standing in front of her with his duel disk on his arm. _No!_ She screamed as a rose vortex pushed his body against the wall. _"Akiza! Akiza! AKIZA WAKE UP!"_

"AKIZA!" Her eyes fluttered open as she felt someone shaking her, and her gaze fell on the face of Yusei. "Akiza are you alright?" he asked with panic and curiosity was written all over his face. She broke down. She was sobbing, clutching on his shirt as he was trying to calm her down. Hugging her he took her on his lap and he left her cry in his arms as he was petting her head and whispering soothing words in her ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Yusei's POV:<strong>

As I was finally ready to fall asleep a loud scream woke me up. _Akiza! _I ran to her room and saw her crying and shaking. She was crawled into a little ball and was clutching her head. I started shaking her but to no avail. "Akiza please wake up! Akiza! Akiza! AKIZA PLEASE WAKE UP!" I shouted feeling that she wouldn't snap out of it. Slowly she opened her eyes "Akiza! Are you alright?" I asked her, feeling slightly relaxed. But she broke down. I felt her tugging on my shirt as new tears fell out of her beautiful chocolate brown orbs. Before I realized it I had her siting on my lap on my embrace as I was telling her that I was there and that her nightmare was over.

After what it seemed like hours her sobs have subsided and she was relaxing. Suddenly I felt her moving. "I'm s-ssorry a-aabout that. I-II-"she looked at me sniffing, her eyes now red from all the crying. I couldn't look at her like that. My heart was breaking with her every sob, and now she was looking me with so much pain and – "Can I please sleep in your arms? I feel so relaxed and safe with you… Please don't leave me alo-"she managed to say with a little blush on her cheeks as another sob shook her body.

Not trusting my voice I pulled her covers up with my free hand when the other was under her knees carrying her bridal style to the center of her king sized bed while her hands were around my neck. I blushed as I set her gently down on her soft mattress and lay on my side waiting for her to lie down as well. When she lay down I hugged her and she let out a sigh hugging me back. After a while we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoooof… That was difficult one… I believe in the next week I will manage to update the next chapter, so stay tuned :D Well you know what to do… Bye <strong>


	5. Unexcepted Visitor

**Chapter 5**

**Normal POV**

_Knock! Knock!_

_Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Driiiiiiiing!_

_Clock: 10:17 am_

'_Who the hell could be?' *thumb*_A magenta haired woman fell from her queen sized bed.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _

"Alright! ALRIGHT I'M COMING! DAMN IT!" She stood up from the floor cursing and rubbing her butt until she was faceto face with her front door. She opened it but the she didn't really except to be that person…

"AKIZA-NEEEEEEEE!" A girl squealed as she tackled the poor female signer down.

"Aki?!" Akiza looked dumfounded… she didn't believe that her aunt would be fine to let her little baby so far away from home, but she was happy none the less. She hasn't seen her little cousin in 6 years! She looked down and observed her. She was around her height but she was more well-build than her, her hair was the same style as her and was dyed black. Her attire was gothic Lolita, with black army boots, tights full of little dark blue skulls, black multiple layer skirt and a dark blue corset with black lace that covered the whole corset and made short sleeves that came to her elbows. And she had one hell of a rack!

She hugged her back. "I missed you little minx!" she told to the black-haired girl. "Hey! I'm not that young! You are only a year older than me!" the offended girl fought back and stood up helping her cousin too. The younger girl noticed something and decided to tease her cousin a little. "Am I interrupting something?" she motioned her cousin's attire -or rather lack of attire- as she wiggled her eyebrows. Akiza looked down and her cheeks flushed red at her short night dress.

Footsteps got their attention and they both turned around to look at who was coming down the stairs. Yusei yawned and stretched as he made his way toward them. "Mornin'!" he said with half closed eyes and sat across Akiza. "Who's the visitor?" he asked. "My name is Aki! I'm Akiza's little cousin. Nice to meet you Yusei Fudo." She answered and offered her hand for a handshake to the duel champion. "Nice to meet you too Aki" he shook his hand with the girl.

Not even close to finish her teasing she leaned against Akiza wispering "Well, he really looks cute! Nice pick sis!" she winked at her cousin and giggled as she walked in the kitchen leaving the redhead blushing and glaring at the back of the retreating figure. She excused herself and run to her bedroom to change, and Yusei made his way to the kitchen.

"Fudo-san, can you please bring the plastic bags from the door?" Aki asked when he entered the room. He quickly nodded ran to the door to pick the bags. When he got back the girl had laid 3 dishes to the table, the 2 across 1 that was hers obviously as she sat down, taking the bags that Yusei offered her. She took out a carton of milk and orange juice put them on the table soon to accompany them with 3 boxes. She quickly opened them to reveal several flavors of donuts, pancakes and chocolate cake. "Dig in!" she exclaimed when Akiza returned and sat down.

* * *

><p>They ate, took Aki's luggage in a guest room, played several video games and after 3 hours of Wii interaction the trio collapsed to the floor from exhaustion. "Well, that was tiring. We were dancing for an hour now without any break. Don't know about you guys but I'm not standing up from my sweet floor for no reason! AT ALL! " Akiza looked at her cousin accusingly and laughed. Soon Yusei and Aki started laughing too.<p>

After a while they sat and enjoyed the comfortable silence, Yusei came up with an idea for their next activity. "Hey Aki! Wanna meet the rest of the group?" Yusei asked his new friend. "You mean the rest of the signers? Yes please!" the girl hopped up and down with new found energy. "Is she working with batteries?" Yusei sweat dropped. " probably…" Akiza answered and they got ready to head for Yusei's place.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I suppose you didn't except that, huh? And if you didn't notice, I changed my name! YAY<strong>

**If you're asking when I'm going to update, I believe until next week Chapter 6 will be up! I've almost finished it!**

**Well I hope you liked it :))) Bye :***

**EspadAki7 out~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
